


Fifty Thousand Thoughts a Day

by LORD_firewing_of_awesomeness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, Other, POV Castiel, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORD_firewing_of_awesomeness/pseuds/LORD_firewing_of_awesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quite frustrated with how Castiel was treated this season (hey this could refer to really any season HA). So I maybe want to spread a portrayal on Cas? How he sees this confusing hunk of rock and what happens on it. Every interaction, but so much more than a facial expression because they can be very misleading. So, while I poorly describe what this plans on being about, just know its from Castiel's POV. And theres a solid 87% chance this will be awesome and accurate. Every time he stares off into space dont you ever wonder what could be going on in that head..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Thousand Thoughts a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a pilot chapter to get a feel for Cas (nOT LIEK DAT), and kind of the style in which i formulate random letters to make emotions. That is to say, not every chapter will be totally unrelated or like always rambling about nothing even though if this was on supernatural TBH WE'D ALL BE WATCHING.  
> I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE ACTORS. NO I DO NOT HAVE ANY OF THE ACTORS IN MY BASEMENT because that would be foolish and very illogical.

If there is one thing humans love doing is finding one meaning for everything... They adore finding phrases that are so vague that it can be seem quite cordial to even the most common situations.  
*Humans most commonly have over 50,000 thoughts a day* - Well if that fact stands true what do we think about and what makes each one different? What does everyone think about? Most likely many simple things that would seem inferior and a waste of information to my brothers... However that is what makes humans human as Dean and Sam would put it. They are very clever in that department because while I can simply sort through their thoughts if i ever wanted to because morally that is wrong and they on more than one occasion told me about their "privacy". However hearing all the diversity of humans ranging from 6 year old Sophia who is praying to honest God that the Tooth Fairy does some form of deal as to where one gets teeth for cash which in theory could seem very disturbing if not for the Tooth Fairy being extremely sneaky about it. Or the newly graduated 26 year old Chris who is giving a silent prayer that all of his time and effort in academics will of payed off as he is finished with his education and going to head off into the "real world". Or even the 15 year old mapping out their entire future, and when that becomes too stressful they procrastinate and plan on making a candy hotline. Even as an Angel it is impossible for me to stop being put into a state where one response is not enough. It does make it easier to see as to why their are people whom sacrifice in order to save it.

Because even while their is so much evil and not just the popular ones, humanity marches on, even the ones that death catch up with. 

It is something Sam asks every now and then of how it is all possible and why did God create what he created and if these were his intentions. I can remember. Remembering...another form of thoughts that always look nicer when you cannot see them as clearly. I can remember when it was not even in my place to think like this because the battlefield never required a soldier that would rather question than kill. I can remember when the only thoughts were of other Angels for so long that seconds were the same as months and I was okay with that because life passing by and evolving could not hide from even me. All of the inventions made that are not as original as humans think, but still even more interesting knowing they could not care less. All of the poetry, songs, documentation and putting two and two together. I cannot understand how humans can look at something for so long and never be dull or done with it no matter the condition. It can make sense in a snap, but at the same it never has one meaning and it leaves every creature formed in eternal confusion. While all of this happens day to day humans main priorities can lye as to how fast they can make a number change to their liking on a machine and that can apply to many different situations. Is this what it feels like to be human? Also asking questions, but never having answers? It is a refreshing feeling..and I think-

"Earth to standing statue, come in statue." 

Oh, it's Dean. When did he get here?

"Cas, man, could you stare into the twilight zone not next to the fridge?"

Cas squinted in utter confusion "Dean, there is no television in front of me and no possible way I could be watching such-"

"2000 years old and still hasn't grasped onto sarcasm ey buddy? It's okay. Sam basically invented sarcasm." Dean said as he smiled and opened the fridge looking for something to probably eat and or drink.  
"Dean.." This is small talk, he is being clever, try telling him that. Compliments are a very kind thing to do "That was incredibly witty, Dean." I can tell that was the right thing to say because Dean is smirking.  
"Tell me something I don't know" Dean replied as he patted Cas' back and left the room.  
I wonder if Dean thinks and knows of all of these thoughts because he has thought of them himself.


End file.
